


Cas always gets what he wants

by orphan_account



Series: Good for daddy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Dad!Dean, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Extremely Underage, Incest, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Vibrators, daddy!dean, seriously read the tags, shota!cas, shotas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read the tags.<br/>Cas is 12 here and Dean is his father. Extreme underage and established parent/child incest relationship</p><p>if you do not favor or you dislike these topics, please turn away right now! Those of you who do find it enjoyable please read on</p><p> </p><p>Castiel gets antsy while waiting together with his dad for their food, and Dean wants to help relieve the tension. Also Dean recollects some fun with toys from earlier that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas always gets what he wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelsfeartotread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsfeartotread/gifts).



As they are waiting at a table for their food to be ready, Dean can see his son getting more and more anxious, Castiel can’t really stand still for five minutes at a time and he’s really bad with waiting for anything. So Dean sighs like the ever patient parent that he is and asks the boy if he needs to go to the little boys room. Cas nods fervently, bouncing a little on his tiny feet as Dean guides him to the bathroom. Once inside, Dean locks the door to give his baby boy some privacy, and he lifts Cas up on the counter, in front of the mirrors as he easily flips the boy on his belly, putting some pressure onto his son’s back with a firm shove so that the boy’s front is glued to the cold marble.

„Baby, I _know_ you were throwing a little hissy fit earlier, snapping at the other kids, kicking your feet, throwing your bag on the floor, tugging at your bow, because you wanted your dad’s attention, well... now you have it and I hope you’re ready for it because I surely don’t have the time _or_ the patience to baby and stretch you right now. So tell me sweetheart if you are ready for me to feed you my cock?”

Dean hauls up the baby boy’s hips so they are level with his crotch, he presses his front to the boy’s ass and Cas preens at the knowledge that he got his dad hard for him so fast. With one hand Dean tugs his zipper down, pushing his jeans just low enough so his cock could sprung out, the same hand goes next to push Cas’s blue ruffled skirt down the boy’s smooth legs until it pools at their feet

„Daddy please, I’m all opened for you, _always_ wide open for you. You fucked me so good this morning... feel so empty now daddy without your cock... pleeeease...”

Dean just loved how lithe his son’s body was, he could outstretch his palms on the boys back and they would go around the boy’s hips, he just looked so _fragile_. But what Dean loved even more was how extremely responsive Castiel was whenever his dad drilled his cock into the boy’s pussy until it was flooded with his daddy’s cum. The boy looked positively innocent even for a twelve year old, huge blue eyes, slightly parted lips, creamy white skin, but Dean knew and adored what a fucking cockslut his son was. He needed his dad’s cock every moment of everyday, in his hand, in his mouth or abusing his fuckhole, and Dean only so happily obliged.

Sometimes though, Cas was were pushy – as pushy as a twelve year old boy with a taste for his dad’s cum and having his asshole stuffed full could be – and even when Dean didn’t want to screw his boy’s brains out, or was unable to do so for different reasons, the boy took what he wanted for himself.

 

_Earlier that morning..._

Dean woke up after a troublesome sleep with Cas’s puffy lips around his cock, the boy was so eager he kept chocking on it but wouldn’t let go, so Dean put a warm hand on the back of Cas’s neck to keep him in place and started a gentle rhythm fucking into the little throat. _Fuck_... it felt so good... not as tight as when he had Cas’s hole clench around him but maybe a close second best. The boy just had no self restraint, no shame, he always demanded what he wanted and Dean was so proud of the way he raised his little son. As he fucked Cas’s face, the boy’s moans just grew heavier, more desperate, and Dean wondered if his son could come untouched, just from his dad abusing his mouth with his cock... well, maybe later...

Dean grabbed his boy’s tiny hips, without dislodging him from the prize between his lips, and dragged the perky ass towards his face, he didn’t give Cas much of a warning as he just plunged his tongue into the fluttering hole. Dean could feel how aroused Cas was, he usually was extra needy in the morning, like not having his hole fucked for six hours was driving him insane, that’s why most of times he slept with his cock tucked into the boy, they both slept better like that (Dean especially loved when Cas woke up with his dad’s morning wood unconsciously pumping into him, Dean still asleep, which had Cas pushing back onto the cock, and when Dean woke up he found his cock still soft inside his son, but fresh pools of cum around them both)

Dean flicked and thrusted his tongue into the little hole in front of his face, lickind every other second around the rim, Cas’s taste his favorite thing in the world, he could just eat out his son’s boy pussy every morning, for lunch and for dinner, and in between, which he often actually did. It always drove Cas crazy having his little hole sucked and licked into by his dad, usually when they would watch a movie on the couch and Cas would get a little bored, he would just lift his ass up in front of his dad, blocking the tv, little hole at Dean’s eye level, and his daddy knew what his little boy wanted.

Dean sucked at the little strip of a thing that was his son’s hole, and when he figured it was enough teasing, time to move things along, he pushed a finger that slid easily all the way through and snapped a blue cock ring on his baby’s little prick, all the while licking aroung the rim and pushing his tongue inside. He added another finger and another, and soon Cas had four fingers in his ass spreading him wide as Dean had big plans that morning for his needy little boy.

Cas was already a convulsing mess, Dean’s cock bobing forgotten on his lips, the boy could’t even close his mouth around it anymore

Dean clucked his tongue, a little dissapointed sound that made Cas whimper in his haze „Baby, you’re being neglectful, do you or don’t you want to suck my cock? make up your mind because I have some other things we can both play with right now, whada ya say baby?”

„Daaaad!...” Cas whined when Dean flipped him around again so he could stare into his son’s beautiful eyes, completely blackened by lust, all the while never pulling out his scissoring fingers out of Cas „I want to - suck your - cock - it tastes - sooo good but - I need you to - put it in - my slutty hole – now” the boy gasped and moaned brokenly, breath caught in his throat, the pull of his dad’s fingers being to much as Dean kept punching them into his baby’s prostate and tugging at the rim at the same time.

”Pleassse - daddyyy!” Cas screamed, a high pitched noise as his dad just plunged his heavy cock inside in one smooth move. Dean loved to make his son scream in ecstasy like that so he pushed harder inside the hot body, snapping up his hips violently, increasing the speed, all the while keeping Cas trapped in his arms, so the boy couldn’t move at all, just take what his dad gave him.

”Baby, does this feel good? do you want more?” when the boy didn’t reply and just kept „hmpf”-ing at every thrust that was made into him, Dean continued ”Would you like both your favorite toys fucking your hole at the same time?” Dean’s words were hot in Cas’s year and his dad pushed his head gently to the side, partially so the little boy could put his head on his father’s shoulder and partially so that he could have a clear view of Alfie, Cas’s pink vibrator on the nightstand beside them.

When Cas’s foggy mind finally registered the toy, his eyes grew even wider and a long deep moan rumbled through his chest, the vibration of it tingling Dean’s skin under him.

”Yesss... _god yes_... oh god... yesss please daddy fuck me with your cock and Alfie... pleaaase”

”Sshhhh baby, I got you just... just don’t move now okay?” Dean whispered into his son’s year, trying to calm the boy’s hysteria at the thought of what was to come. He did his best to still his movements into Cas’s body even when he felt like the stillness was pure torture.

He didn’t pull out of the tight channel as he poured more lube onto his fingers and dripped some around his cock and Cas’s hole, he knew he was going to need quite a lot for what he had planned. Cas was very young and his fresh and tight hole could close soon enough even after it was properly fucked, but Dean didn’t want to chance it and hurt his son, so extra lubing was due.

He pulled a little on Cas’s rim even as stretched as it was around his cock, he massaged it until in gave and he could slip a finger beside the cock already there, which made the boy cry out and tremble. _So fucking tight_... Dean had to clamp his other hand around the base of his cock to push his orgasm back, he was so close that not coming right then and there could have been considered one of his greatest achievements in life. He applied some more lube, massaged around the rim, and as the finger inside Cas’s channel scratched his little pleasure button, Dean slipped another finger inside his son and pushed and pulled it slowly together with the first one. The little boy on top of him whimpered and trashed some more making the two fingers buried in his ass graze his prostate and his father’s cock at the same time. Dean wanted to cry, he felt like he was being strangled by Cas’s body and he knew neither of them could handle much more lack of real movement.

He tried to pace himself as he noticed how big the toy actually was but figuered he didn’t have more patience than for adding another finger and that will just have to do. Another finger pushed inside Cas and it made the boy arch his back of his dad, pushing his ass accidentaly backwards a little, sucking in more of Dean’s cock and fingers.

”Baby... tell me you’re ready... I can’t hold on any more” Dean ground his words into his baby boy’s shoulder.

”Yessss... daddy please... I’m ready... just put it in” Cas groaned and tightened his boy hole around his dad as a go ahead sign

Dean didn’t need any more encouragement, he slipped his three fingers out of their overheated containment and he could see Cas’s rim immediately trying to stretch back so he shoved the tip of the already heavily lubed vibrator quickly into his son’s fucked out hole and started pushing it slowly deep inside.

There were no words... only groans and whimpers filled the air, both father and son so immersed in pleasure that they felt they would soon go mad even if they didn’t start moving yet. Dean had to shake himself a little, he had to at least try to focus on what he was doing, and when the toy was finally fully sheated inside Cas, alongside his cock, Dean started to move slowly, pulling our until the cockhead caught on his son’s rim, then pushing all the way in for a couple of moves and then he started to pick up the pace all the while trying not to dislodge too much the huge dildo stuck inside the boy and rubing against it at every move... the friction was beyond maddening. Castiel, already strung out, half out of his mind and body, laid like an offering on his father’s chest, being pushed into his dad’s shoulder and then pulled back onto his cock at every move, kept babbling nonsenses ”So so good daddy – you fuck me so good – please daddy – I need you – harder – I can take it – _god_ – just to good – fuuuuck”

Dean just couldn’t take it anymore, he was already slipping his grip on Cas’s hips, his arm and legs trembling with pleasure and every second he tried not to cum was excruciating... so he reached for the remote beside him and started the vibrator straight on a medium setting. The boy on top of him unexpectedly arched his back like he was possessed, trashing violently and screamed so high pitched that Dean thought some of windows of their apartment surely burst to pieces, and than collapsed on his father’s chest.

A couple more pumps into Cas’s limp body and Dean also let go, cuming so hard that minutes afterwards he still felt aftershocks and he could still feel his son’s tremors from his own orgasm.

Dean turned the vibrator off and pulled it out of his baby boy’s abused boy pussy, groaning at the silky texture that dragged along his softening dick. He could feel his cum starting to drip out, his cock also slipping out easily on it’s own, and out of curiosity he moved the pliant boy again, so that his ass could be eye level once more.

Dean’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets - Cas’s hole was _gapping_ , stretched so wide that Dean could actually see his cum slushing inside... he could have easily fit a fist in the huge hole if he wanted.... _oh god_... it was all kinds of messed up and beautiful at the same time, he wished so desperately he was hard again or that he could take a photo of the gorgeous red and open hole filled with his cum.

Cas’s low and even breathing brought him to the present, he could leave some of his fantesies for later, his baby boy was always too happy to help in bringing them to life. Now his son needed him, Cas had always been a little cuddle monster, and after being fucked an inch of his life, he demanded to be cuddled even more. In moments like these Dean was reminded that his son was also actually a twelve year old baby boy and not only the cock hungry slut he fucked daily.

Dean shifted the little boy again so that his head could rest on his daddy’s chest, the boy’s messy black hair tickling his nose. One look at Cas’s sleepy face told Dean everything he needed to know, a smile stretched so wide that it seemed it encompassed all of the boy’s face, satisfaction oozing out of his every pore ”Thank you daddy... you take care of me so good.... you’re the best!”

Dean smiled softly at his son ”You’ve been a very good boy today Cas, get some sleep and afterwards we can go out for some icecream”


End file.
